Leviathan Seraph
by Crowfeast
Summary: Naruto had an unusual life, two mothers fighting for his virginity, devils that are too high and mighty, and now baby sitting a pervert that is a new devil slave. Pretty interesting life until the past comes to haunt you and that is not just this time but the times from before. Naruto/reincarnated, seraph of end material, strong Naruto, no rias peerage in harem.


**Happy birthday to me! I figured since this is a special day I would bust out a remake for the all tense and purposes. So here is the new version of Seraph and Monster story hope you all enjoy!**

**Life in the World of the Supernatural**

A blond hair teen rolled out of his bed and landed on the floor face first grunting from the pain. He wiped his eyes before yawning and seeing that he still had at least 2 hours for school he was not too concerned about it. He quickly got up to his feet, took a shower, and then got dressed in his school uniform of a dark blazer, white shirt, red tie, and black pants. Checking himself he saw his hair was yellow and spikey still while in contrast he had one purple eye and one blue eye. He knew that one of his eyes came from his father and the other his mother but he was never sure which one was which. His father was never around always traveling to get away from their old tribe while his mother had died years before he knew her. His blond hair came from his mother side as she was from the Scandinavian Peninsula. His father was part of the reason he had a slightly lighter complexion than most and the whisker marks, well hell he didn't know but somehow, they were some kind of bloodline thing from one of them or neither for all he knew.

Naruto sighed, thinking about his family made him feel sad and he quickly erased those thoughts. He walked down the stairs and upon entering the kitchen he deadpanned.

In the middle of the room were two extremely beautiful women in the form of a red hair and black hair woman. The red hair woman had a tight-fitting black top, a thin skirt in which he swore he could see her underwear, which was not much of it either, and a pair of black short heels. Her long red hair went down her back and she had bright gray eyes and a figure that most would kill for with her being about E-cup if he had to guess but they were well shaped and seemed to defy gravity. If he was honest, he was amazed given that he knew from past experiences with her that she did not wear a bra of any kind to hold them up.

The other woman was the opposite, long black hair and black eyes, pale skin compared to the red head's peach colored skin. She had more of a regal look compared to her counterpart. She was wearing a very, very short kimono and had it where it was her shoulders were not covered and her breasts were showing off. If he had to guess she had about F-cup compared to the red hair but the fact they were bigger and wider was all that made them different. Naruto was annoyed more so as they seemed to be arguing again.

"I'm going to have the first one!"

"Oh really? I feel I'm closer to his personal taste plus I can show him things you have not experienced with me?"

"Please you mean that thing you do with your tongue it is not that special." The black hair smiled brightly,

"Really you orgasmed quite a few times when I did it, so I think it is pretty good." Naruto sighed,

"Get a room you two." They turned and smiled,

"Naruto-kun come have breakfast with your favorite person!" Mikoto went up and pushed her breasts on his arm,

"Don't you want to spend time with your favorite? Maybe you can eat off of me?" Naruto's eyes twitched,

"I swear you two are such perverts Kushina, Mikoto." He pushed off Mikoto making her pout while he sat at the table to eat his breakfast.

Yeah this is his two mothers that adopted him after his father's family threw him out. They were Kushina Uzumaki and Mikoto Uchiha and they were wife and wife. Yeah as most would freak out or think this is a pervert paradise, he did not think much of it. More, he was annoyed with how open their sex life is and how they were displaying it for him to see or anyone to see. Doesn't help that they were also worse about it when he came into the picture. Ever since he turned 16, they seemed to go out of their way to make him theirs by any means necessary. Which was one of the reasons he was shocked they were not in his bed smothering his head with their breasts and doing what they can to rub up on him. It was perverted paradise for most but for Naruto it got old really, really fast after the first few nights. Especially when he woke up because his air was running out fast.

Feeling the pressure kick up he saw that Kushina and Mikoto were radiating and black and red aura at each other. Mikoto's hair revealed her pointy ears and black wings coming out of her back. Kushina had orange fox ears coming out of her head and nine big orange tails that came out of her backside. Naruto's eyes twitched, really this morning? He just got someone to repair the neighborhood and erase their memories after their last fight!

"Enough!" The two women looked at Naruto, "Seriously what the hell is going on with you two this morning? You both seem even more prissy than usual!"

"Nothing!" Both turned and huffed before they powered down and left Naruto sighing,

"Whatever look I got classes so please behave and try to stay out of trouble." Naruto walked out of the house and without warning he teleported to the school through a rune that he had hidden under his floor mat.

Arriving at the school, Naruto saw something shocking in front of him where he saw the resident pervert Issei Hyoudo was showing off some girl on his shoulders. He could tell from reading his lips that he was introducing her as his girlfriend and being quite smug about it. Naruto sighed, the poor boy probably didn't realize the person next to him was using him for one thing or another.

"Hey Naruto check out who has the coolest girl in the world!" Naruto deadpanned at Issei,

"So how much did you pay her to do this?"

"What the hell asshole, she is my legit girlfriend!" Naruto rolled his eyes,

"Sure, she is." Naruto turned to the girl and narrowed his eyes sensing something.

"I doubt you could get a girlfriend as easily as I did!" Naruto narrowed his eyes and smiled,

"Watch." Naruto walked away and saw a beautiful girl from the Kendo club. She had long purple hair and purple eyes with a killer figure that could rival any major girl in school. She was wearing her Kendo uniform and turned smiling,

"Hello Naruto-kun what can I do for you?" Naruto put his shoulder over the girl's shoulder making some of the girl's glare.

"How would you like to play around a bit to stick it to Issei?" The girl looked behind him and smiled seeing the bragging teen.

"Sounds like fun what do you have in mind?" He leaned and whispered making the girl blush.

"You down for this?"

"Oh, I'm definitely down for it." Without warning the surrounding students saw the girl wrap her arms around his neck and without missing a beat pushed herself against him. Naruto and her locked lips leaving the entire area stunned silent.

The students watched as the two engaged in a deep heated exchanged of tongues and saliva.

"What the hell!?"

"Is this happening!"

"Lucky bitch!"

"You kidding I had eyes on Saeko-senpai for years (Highschool of the Dead)!"

After the two separated he smiled at her and she whispered something to him and nodded his head. Turning to Issei he winked at him and smacked Saeko's ass thinking to himself,

'Nice and firm.' He walked away and all the guys could do was watched in shock as he had the balls to do something none of them could.

Saeko licked her lips,

"Definitely like him, I can't wait for your return Naruto-kun. Know my love has not changed in the least." Turning her head, she snorted at Issei who was shell shocked and walked back to the club ignoring the jealous looks of the girls. What can she say? She had waited too long and too many turns for that to happen.

Upon entering the classroom Naruto put his stuff out around the classroom before the teacher started the day. Before long Naruto soon grew bored from the lesson and started to doze off.

_Dream Scape_

_Naruto was in the middle of somewhere, he was not sure exactly. The place was nothing but ruins of some kind, entire buildings torn asunder and the corpses on the ground were long since dead. Most were turning to ash and from what he could see the sky had darkened and the moon turned red. Looking around he saw some kind of tower in the distance and it was also stained in blood and the mountains had faces in them that were destroyed except for two._

_"Awaken."_

_Hearing the voice, he turned around back to the center of the city and saw someone standing on a roof._

_"Awaken, release thy wrath on the world once more."_

_"What are you talking about?" He got a better look at the thing in front of him and saw something odd. The thing had yellow eyes with black surrounding the yellow. Out of its back were black thread like wings and it was carrying some kind of spear that was not metal. It looked as if it was made from very small pieces._

_"Release me unto the world so it may know her loving care. As the will of the World's I will cleanse it of those that angered her."_

_"Who is her and who are you?"_

_Silence permeated between them, no one moved and nothing could be seen other than the shadowy figure standing there with some kind of aura about him. It was not something that he could sense or understand but it was as if he was something natural as nature itself._

_"You are not ready, come to me when you seek to punish these heretics for their sins." The shadows start to close around him but for one glimpse Naruto swore he saw one thing that stood out to him,_

_The man had whisker marks like him._

_End of Dream_

Naruto woke up and saw that the class had ended and their assignments were due. So, reaching into his bag he handed his in to the teacher before walking out of the class and heading to his next class. However, before he could get far, he saw someone standing in front of him. It was a beautiful woman with long black hair, two colored eyes like himself with one being light brown and the other being purple. She has a busty chest and seems to radiate a calm and cool demeanor. More so, she had glasses on her face and seemed to be terrifying in the sense no one could read her facial expressions.

"Can I help you vice-president?" She looked at Naruto,

"President would like to speak to you Naruto-san." He sighed,

"Fine but can I get an excuse if I'm late for my next class?"

"Of course." With this he followed the Vice-president of the Student council and soon arrived at an office where he saw Sona sitting in her usual chair doing paperwork. Sona was different from her friend in the sense she had purple eyes, bob haircut, and a more normal body frame compared to many of the girls on campus. She was beautiful mind you but not to the point that she was a brimming busty woman of unusual beauty. Naruto could admire that given that is what his home life is like these days with Kushina and Mikoto becoming more sexually active around him.

"Student Council President is there a reason you wanted to see me this early in the day?"

"Must you address me by my title?" Naruto smiled slightly seeing her irritated,

"Given you will not be casual with me I should not do the same with you." She narrowed her eyes and adjusted her glasses,

"Fine, Naruto-san I have heard rumors that you were caught kissing Saeko Bujishima inappropriately today is this true?" Naruto shrugged,

"Yeah it was. Honestly, I only did it with her agreeing to do it. More this was something of a move to get Issei to shut up about how amazing he was to have a girlfriend."

"I see but you acted inappropriately and thus this can't be allowed. This affects the image of the school and as thus we have to maintain a certain décor." With this she went on a rant about the status and importance of representing the school in which Naruto just tuned her out. He looked around the room for something else more interesting to see but he could not for the life of him find something given that most of the room was dull. He started to understand why people might respect the Student Council but the reason people like the ORC is that they at least have a personality to go with them.

"Naruto-san are you listening to me?" Naruto turned his head back and saw her and Tsubaki very irritated that he seemed distracted or ignoring her.

"Yeah but honestly if we are going down this route of me being out of line why is the perverted trio still here then? Don't they drag the school's reputation down a bit with their constant bad behavior and the violating of the female rights of privacy?" Sona narrowed her eyes more,

"We are not here to talk-,"

"No but we can say that is a good defense in my case. I mean you can't honestly say that I'm as bad as them. At least I don't attempt to sneak cameras into the school and try to spy on the girls changing in the locker rooms."

"Regardless this is about your behavior not theirs." Naruto smiled seeing her getting more agitated,

"Well if we are talking about what I did in detail fine, I pulled Saeko to me, kissed her on the lips, she slipped me tongue, and we traded spit for a minute or so." Sona blushed a bit and Tsubaki turned away, "Now this is done with her consent and she wanted me to add a little something to it so with her willing and able she allowed me to smack her ass." Sona growled while a boy in the office he could see was getting madder and madder as he talked. "So, let's see, if I ask Saeko about this again and she tells the same story this means I'm safe and that the school can't force a punishment on someone that had a partner that admits she was a willing participant." He smiled at her and stood up out of the chair with his bag slung over his back. "Therefore, I'm free to go unless you really want to challenge this. Have a nice day Student Council President." Naruto walked away from her but before he could get far, he found someone gripping his shoulder. Turning his head, he saw it was a blond hair teen with a white shirt on and black pants.

"How dare you disrespect the President asshole? You can't just walk-,"

"To cut you off, yes I can talk to her like that as she is not responsible for punishments, she wasted my time and the time of my teachers, and finally I'm not heeling to someone who acts as if she above others." Naruto turned to his hand, "Now take your hand off of me."

Saji grinned and gripped him harder,

"Make me." Naruto sighed,

"Fine." Without warning Saji found himself held by his wrist and flipped through the air with one hand from Naruto. He ultimately landed back on his feet and in front of Naruto who dusted off his shirt.

"There you go you okay now? Let's not do this again any time soon." With this Naruto walked out of the office leaving behind some shocked devils.

"President did you-,"

"Yes, I saw that as well and it is truly surprising." Sona could only fathom that physical strength like that is possible for only the strongest people. She had never seen someone just do that to another person with nothing more than their wrist and with one arm no less. Maybe two arms are possible for most of her Rooks but not with just one hand.

'Physical strength that surpasses most Rooks what are you Naruto Uzumaki?'

**Next day**

Naruto was relaxing in town, honestly, he needed to give that he was always having to deal with Kushina and Mikoto's sexual rivalry. He honestly found it annoying after a while. Thankfully he was here with a friend and having a great time.

"You know I didn't think that Odin would allow you to come out here."

"W-w-well I think it be appropriate and given that we have not seen each other in about a year I wanted to come out."

"That's nice Ross-chan." The woman blushed at the affectionate nickname. This woman was Rossweisse and she was a Valkyrie that served in the Nords faction. She had long silver-white hair, bright icy blue eyes, and pale complexion compared to most that are tanned in the land of Scandinavia.

"So how are your mothers doing?" Naruto sighed,

"Ever since I turned sixteen it is nothing but sex jokes and innuendos with them. They argue who is going to date me first, who has sex with me, or even sleeps on one side of me or the other."

"Really?" Rossweisse was blushing but if one looked carefully you could see she was glaring as well. She was not happy about what those two women were doing with Naruto. It was no secret in the Nord Faction that she held a special candle for Naruto ever since he visited years ago. The truth was that their meeting was nothing more than a pure accident,

_Flash Back Begins_

_Naruto at the age of 11 was walking around Asgard and enjoying the scenery. He got to play with a couple of puppies earlier in his visit with his mother's but now he was just having some time to himself. That and he needed to get some time away from that training freak Thor after having him running through constant sparring sessions with him that nearly broke him at points. They helped with his overall skill sets and understanding proper planning against overly powerful figures but still it was a tiring venture._

_While in town he saw a woman with white/silver hair pouting at the girls and them taunting her about something. Getting closer he heard the insults,_

_"Seriously Rossweisse? I mean you turned down that guy just because? No wonder you are the Forever Alone Valkyrie."_

_"I don't need a man to make me happy sister." She smiled,_

_"Well it might help given you can then be assured you are appealing in someone's eyes." The sisters laughed and Rossweisse was close to tears,_

_"I know I'm pretty but I don't need a man to tell me that!"_

_"Oh, and what do you need? Face its sister among us you're the ugliest." Hearing this some sisters laughed while others frowned. Rossweisse however was sporting full on tears from the cruelty of the teasing._

_"What do you mean by that?" The group jumped seeing a child with blond hair and mismatching eyes looking at them with confusion. "My opinion she is the prettiest among you. The rest of you have horrible personalities picking on her while she has a beautiful soul and mind to go with her looks." The group was shocked by the insult and Rossweisse was blushing at a child complimenting her._

_"Why you little brat!" The Valkyrie that insulted Rossweisse walked up to the child, "You trying to start something because I'll end you here!" The girls were getting nervous about this._

_"Not really I'm just saying you're wrong? Why," he smiled at her, "Can't stand when someone calls you out?" The girl growled at him,_

_"Damn brat how dare you!?" She grabbed him by the front of her shirt and before she could do anything found her hand gripped by a blond hair man with a long beard._

_"Release him Valkyrie or you will face my wrath."_

_"Thor! But he-,"_

_"I heard what he said and he is right to his opinion. That and I agree thou has gone too far with your insults and they shall end now." He had lighting dancing out of his eyes, "Or are you willing to anger me and Odin who welcomes him and his mothers to this place as honored guests?" The woman paled,_

_"No, my lord please forgive me!" She dropped Naruto and the child landed on his feet dusting himself off. He walked up to Rossweisse and smiled at her confusing her,_

_"What's your name? Mine's Naruto." She smiled,_

_"I'm Rossweisse."_

_Flash Back Ends_

After this day, she only had eyes for him. She wanted to wait until he was older before daring to pursue a relationship with him for age reasons. Still she was still called a cradle robber by her colleagues, Thor, and Odin making her blush and scream at them.

"So, what else do you want to do Ross-chan?" She smiled,

"A walk to the water fountain would be nice." Naruto smiled and after paying for their food they proceeded to the water fountain.

Reaching the water fountain Rossweisse turned to Naruto and said,

"Naruto there is something I wanted to tell you." She was blushing hotly and Naruto looked confused,

"What is it?"

"I-I-I-I l-," Rossweisse tried to say before both walked into something.

"What the hell?" Naruto said as he didn't see anything.

"A barrier?" Rossweisse was shocked the changing colored sky and wondered what that was about. Turning her head, she sensed the power, "It is by the fountains. But it is coming from inside of the forest." Naruto nodded his head and both took off in a mad dash while Rossweisse was screaming in her head, 'Whoever stopped me is going to fucking pay! I'll massacred them for this, it took me forever to work up the courage to ask! Son of a bitch I'm so pissed right now it is going to be nothing but pain and bloodshed.'

Arriving in the clearing Naruto saw Issei with his girlfriend who by the looks of things was a fallen Angel. She had a pink spear impaling his chest and he was bleeding badly. Naruto glared at this,

"Hey bitch!" The woman turned her head and saw the cute blond from yesterday and some white hair woman. If she had time she might bother to try and seduce and kill the boy but now it was not a good time.

"What do you want human?" Naruto grimaced,

"Look I hated the guy and his attitude but killing him is something I wouldn't have done myself." He then glared at her, "So I guess I'm going to have to do something about it." Raynare, the fallen shrugged,

"Do what you want, I'm done with him. So, see you fools and pray we never face each other again." Rossweisse appeared in front of her and with a dark glare she said,

"Bitch you ruined this day for me so I'm going to make you pay a hundred-fold." Without warning a fist met Raynare's face and she was sent flying away. Before she could realize what was going on, she was set upon by a pissed off Valkyrie that was just dropping punches and kicks on her body.

Naruto sweat dropped,

"Man, what pissed her off?" turning his head he sighed before pulling something out from his pocket, "I absolutely hate wasting something like this on people but I can't let you die here. Your family would miss you and that would be a fate I wouldn't wish on anyone." He then poured the pure liquid into the mouth of the teen and then waited.

The sounds of bones breaking and screaming soon came to an end when he saw Rossweisse coming back huffing with blood on her face and fist.

"Feel better?"

"No." She huffed and turned while Naruto sighed and took out a rag he summoned with his magic. He handed it to her and she wiped of the blood on her face and hands. "I let her go if you cared to hear. I worked out all the rage in my heart."

"I see," Naruto saw Issei was fully healed and sighed, "Man Holy Water is amazing ain't it?" She smiled,

"Yes, it is Naruto-kun."

"By the way what did the fallen do to piss you off so much?" Rossweisse blushed brightly,

"Well I wanted to tell you-," A red magical circle erupted and out of it came Rias Gremory. A beautiful red hair woman with crimson red hair, green-blue eyes, large breasts, and a Lilith framed figure that would make most drool over her. But Naruto had seen this kind of thing at home for most of his life so to him it was not something to really care about.

"So, you have summoned- huh?" turning her head she saw Naruto sitting there with boredom and another woman that was radiating power glaring at her with almost fire and brimstone burning behind her eyes. Seriously she swore she saw a literal devil appearing in her eyes and almost a black aura taking a demon's form around her.

"Rias Gremory, why am I not surprised by this?" Naruto stood up and walked up to Issei before putting the idiot on his shoulder. "I can see how this is going and honestly I don't approve." He glared at her, "I'm taking him home and explaining everything that happened tomorrow."

Rias glared,

"You will do no such thing human. Now put down my future servant now." Naruto could feel her magic flaring to life but Rossweisse appeared in front of her with a grip on her wrist and her power quickly overpowering her.

"Try it and I will kill you on this spot." Rias would have called her bluff but could see this woman was not messing around right now. But she was not going to allow this to go on and thus she summoned her peerage.

In the midst was Akeno who had larger breasts than Rias, long black hair in a pony tail thanks to an orange ribbon, and a killer figure. While the others were Kiba the pretty boy blond knight and Koneko the white hair girl with a cat clip in her hair and a lolicon by all terms.

"YOU should back off." Naruto sighed,

"Don't start something you can't win Gremory. Trust me, not only is Rossweisse stronger than she looks but she is also a Valkyrie in direct service to Odin. Tell me are you willing to bet your life and the life of your people against someone as dangerous as Odin and his son Thor?" The girl scoffed while Akeno giggled,

"Such bold lies. I shall punish you for this." Naruto saw her gathering lighting in her hand but Naruto had already generated lighting into his hand and brought a powerful bolt down. It landed in front of the group leaving a small crater in its place and him having lighting coming off his body.

"Test me further and you won't like the results."

Rias was prideful but seeing the power coming off Naruto and the Valkyrie she knew she couldn't win. So, with a sigh she and her peerage teleport away but made a note to keep an eye on the two of them.

Naruto sighed, he really hated having to use magic. While he was capable of it, he was not the best. Plus, lighting was not his strongest element so he struggled in using it but he figured it be more intimidating and proved right.

Upon arriving at The Hyoudo Residence Naruto explained that he was attacked by a group of thugs sent on him by the girl that he was dating. Feeling bad Naruto jumped in and saved him but now was bringing him home. They thanked him for this taking their son indoors and putting him to bed.

Remembering his actions, he knew that this would have ramifications in some way and he knew that Kushina or Mikoto were going to blow a gasket.

"Ross-chan?"

"Yes."

"Do you want to spend the night I hate to send you home at this time of night?" She smiled,

"I would be delighted Naruto-kun." Naruto smiled,

"Okay follow me."

Upon arriving at home Naruto told Kushina what happened and well,

"THAT STUPID LITTLE RED HAIR SLUT! I'LL CHOKE HER TO DEATH AND MAKE HER FAMILY KNOW FEAR FOR THE KYUUBI!" Naruto could only watch as his mothers were arguing and screaming all throughout the house while he and Ross just watched it going on.

"Are you kidding? I'm going to make demands to know why Azazel's followers are here without me knowing. That bastard is always doing stupid shit like this, no wonder my mother said I was better off without that asshole."

"Huh." Naruto continue to drink his tea while watching them arguing and calling people and yelling at them as well. Soon more yelling was coming in through the phone for Kushina who most likely was talking to her sister. While on the other hand Mikoto was now talking to her father and telling him to fix this mess and explain himself or she would make him pay with one call to her mother. Apparently, that was all needed for the man to comply; yeah that is right the strongest of the fallen is terrified of his former lover who was the mother of Mikoto.

Naruto sighed and turned to Rossweisse,

"Welcome to my home. Hope you enjoy the chaos." She laughed lightly before glaring at the women who were glaring at her.

Naruto oblivious this was a fight for him and thus adding to the fact this man, was an idiot.

**Kyoto**

A blond hair woman with fox tails and blond ears was sitting in a room with a neutral expression on her face. She was looking across the table from her a man that is wearing a black suit and red tie with a maid standing behind him and woman wearing a green suit. What's more, sitting in the middle of the table was a blond hair man with a beard and he had a stone hammer sitting next to him.

"Greetings to both Lady Yasaka and Lord Lucifer and Lady Leviathan. As you know this meeting was called at the behest of the Yokai faction and as an ally of both sides I shall be the neutral party in this session. Know that I will not allow bullying this room and shall not allow someone to raise their power or talk to another in a way that might spark conflict. Please note, I will judge which side is in the right as we have no personal gain from this. However, we will talk later Lord Lucifer about a certain sister of yours but other than that we are remaining impartial."

"Yes, if I might start." Thor nodded to Yasaka she looked at Lucifer and Leviathan and held back a sneer, "You both remember the terms of the lease that you signed for Kuoh correct?" The two nodded their heads, "Please inform me what the terms were." Lucifer looked at Grayfia who handed him a copy of the lease and read,

"You were willing to sign over Kuoh to the devil faction on the terms that this would not be seen as owned territory more of a loan or rental spot for us. Our sisters may be allowed in the area with their peerages and attend the local high-school there. At the same time, we are required to make sure that the stray-devil and other devils do not enter the city or other regions nearby. We are to keep the stray count to a minimum and eliminate them as they appear." He frowned,

"Yes now Lord Thor I would like to present this to you," she motioned a bird Yokai to hand him a scroll and upon opening she explained the contents, "This is a scroll of all the known Stray-devils in the area and the number of deaths at their hands in the last year alone since the devils entered the territory."

"It says here the death count has almost doubled if not tripled in the last year. More so the strays have been living in these territories for quite some time and this becoming more growing at an alarming rate."

"Well you see we can't just send my sister and Sona after every stray in the city just because they are there."

"Your lease says otherwise. Meaning you knew they were there and instead of dealing with the matter or asking to send someone to deal with the matter you left them alone. Meaning they have started growing in number and are slaughtering people left and right due to this. I have several families that have left child without parent due to this." She growled at him and held his hands up while Thor coughed,

"Given this I think we can agree you violated the lease on this term yes?" Sirzech grunted but Serafall nodded her head knowing they were screwed on these grounds.

"Now hold on," Sirzech frowned, "I agree they did not deal with all the fallen but this is not all our fault, you have people capable of dealing with this as well no Yasaka?" She narrowed her eyes,

"I wouldn't have to send my people if you did your job Lucifer." Grayfia narrowed her eyes but said nothing as she did not want to draw the ire of the Lighting God.

"Another matter to discuss is why I was not made aware of the fallen in the area of Kuoh?" Sirzech paled and Serafall sweated,

"Well we didn't 't want to bother with something that was so trifle." Yasaka's nostrils flared,

"Trifled? Those bastards have been causing havoc all over my territory and the city of Kuoh. I have multiple deaths, slaughtering of entire families and," she gagged, "multiple rapes of the women and even desecrating their corpses afterwards."

Thor frowned more so since he saw pictures in the scroll handed to him earlier that showed this as proof.

"Lord Lucifer what do you have to say to this?" He frowned,

"While it is true that we knew of the fallen we had no reason to stop them as they were not bothering us." Yasaka growled and was losing more and more of her patience that it took some of the Yokai a second to calm her down. Thor however argued,

"Your contract stats that you are to keep Yasaka informed of EVERYTHING going on in this territory and she only found out about this after Mikoto Uchiha, daughter of Azazel and wife of Kushina the Kyubi called her father. Apparently, he was not aware this is going on and was not willing to sully his own name allowing the kill order. In fact, there is absolutely NO reason you couldn't kill them so why not?" Sirzech frowned knowing all of this to be true. He had nothing to say on the matter and stayed quiet, "So nothing in your defense very well then."

"The final problem I have with your sisters in my territory is I already have word is that they attacked Naruto who is the son of my sister and her wife. Please note anything that happens to him is an offense to me but the worst is that your sister particularly was planning on letting an innocent boy die and forcibly revived with your peerage system."

"Well it is less trouble in the end." Thor grunted,

"Say that to those that were killed and forced to become a slave against their wills and are exploited. As of this moment, I have heard enough of these atrocities and have decided to side with the Yokai Faction in this horrible manner."

"Wait that is not fair to us! What is going to happen my sister and her friends?" Serafall narrowed her eyes at her friend but held her judgement as she too was more concerned with Sona than Rias.

"As of now the following will go into place: All Yokai will be brought back to Kyoto to question if they wish to remain with the peerages and if not then they are released without question."

"But that is a chunk of our population!"

"Then this helps you feed less people no?" Thor continued, "Next you will tell your sisters the territory is now under the supervision of someone that Yasaka appoints and they are to meet her tomorrow. If they dare to question her, try to intimidate her, or try to usurp control then they will be removed from the city and sent back to the Underworld."

"Now I'm going to stop you there you have-," The man growled at him and flared his aura,

"I do when your sister attempted to intimidate and attack MY GODSON!" With this Sirzech paled realizing how much trouble his sister just made for them. "Next, the territory is protected and all people forcibly turned or made devils will be released and thus given to the Yokai faction for protection. Any attempt to intimidate will be considered a violation of the treaty and thus all the territory is right to remove them from the area by any means." He then grunted, "Finally, the most important thing is that you WILL steer clear of Naruto and his family or there will be hell to pay. That is all this meeting is concluded." The devils teleported out while Yasaka smiled, she was happy to finally stick it to those damn devils that believed themselves so damn special. Now all that she had to do was make sure the person she was sending now was ready and then she could play with her daughter.

**Next day, Kuoh**

Naruto arrived at the school with Rossweisse as she was starting her new job as a teacher at the school. But upon seeing Issei begging someone to believe him he had a girlfriend he sensed something has changed. Looking closely, he saw he had devil aura flowing in his body and growled,

"That bitch is going to start a war I know it." Naruto walked up while saying, "Catch you later Professor Ross." He grabbed Issei by the back of his jacket,

"What the hell!"

"You're coming with me idiot. Oh, for the fact I remember your date and yes I remember everything that happened to you." Issei was shocked,

"Wait you mean you remember Yuma?"

"Yes, and her real name is Raynare now stop talking until we get to the roof." Issei did this and just waited until finally after being dragged up several flights of stairs Naruto kicked the door to the roof opened and threw him across the ground while locking the door behind him.

"You know you're a magnet for trouble."

"Huh?" Issei was confused,

"Look man I don't hate you, contrary you remind me of someone I know but the problem is that you do things that irritate me." Issei scratched the back of his head. This was different from the Naruto either being aloof or just an asshole. At least unlike Kiba he socialized with others outside his small circle of friends and didn't have that fake ass smile on his face.

"Um, yeah same here. But seriously if you remember what happened can you tell me what happened after I was bleeding out?"

"You were saved thanks to some Holy Water I had on hand and after that Rias Gremory turned you into a devil and thus a slave."

"….. Huh?"

"You're a devil dumbass."

"Seriously?" Naruto sighed as he face palmed,

"This is going to be a looong morning."

**Chapter End**

**So as you can guess things are a little different in the story as I cut out some stuff that was in the original one or changed it up. However, I would like to inform you Naruto has a stronger tie to the Nord faction than before and the Hero Tribe will play a bigger role in this story version. Another thing, Naruto has a larger grasp of magic, and he is stronger than before. But he is beatable and that he will know his limits compared to others. Finally, the Seraph will have a much more singular story line with Naruto and I will be showing what has happened to him in the past. **

**Now for those that might be confused, I have some of the Naruto characters reincarnated into this world due to reasons that will be shown later. However, note Naruto has completely different parents than Kushina so this is not a Incest story. **

**The pairing at this time is:**

**Naruto x Kushina x Mikoto x Rossweisse x ? x Saeko (?) x ? (?) x ? ?**

**Those with question marks is accurate to the names and the one's with () are reincarnations so have fun figuring them out when they show up. **

**Final note: I will be updating stories such as Fox of Ruin, Demon Among Dragons, and one other story next. **


End file.
